


Куда уходит Джон?

by s_rina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Вот уже несколько месяцев Джон обманывает Шерлока, говоря, что идёт на работу. Так куда на самом деле уходит доктор и почему гениальному детективу не удаётся его выследить?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Куда уходит Джон?

\- Джон, ты куда? – удивлённо спросил вроде бы увлечённый очередным экспериментом Шерлок, стоило только Уотсону направиться в сторону выхода.   
  
\- Мне нужно на работу, я же подменяю коллегу, забыл? – ответил Джон, надевая куртку. Холмс на это ничего не ответил, хмуро уставившись в микроскоп. Ласково улыбнувшись по-детски милому выражению лица детектива, доктор подошёл к нему и осторожно поцеловал.   
  
\- Постарайся не разрушить кухню, пока меня не будет, – проведя рукой по мягким кудрям, попросил доктор. – И не забудь поесть. 

Джон покинул квартиру, и Шерлок тут же понёсся к окну посмотреть, в какую сторону тот направится. Направился Уотсон, разумеется, в сторону больницы, но детектива это ничуть не успокоило. Дело в том, что на самом деле Джон никого не подменяет, Шерлок выяснил это где-то четыре недели назад, когда, соскучившись, пришёл в больницу.   
Холмс тогда начал думать, что надоел Джону, поэтому тот нашёл себе кого-то другого. Шерлок несколько раз следил за ним, но, что странно, доктор всегда приходил к больнице, а уже из неё успешно исчезал. Детектив даже начал подозревать, что Джон тайно встречается с Майкрофтом, как же ещё объяснить то, что он не мог выследить доктора. Но Холмс очень быстро отмёл эту мысль – его брат очень дорожил отношениями с Лестрейдом и не стал бы ему изменять. 

“Тем более с моим Джоном!” – собственнически подумал Шерлок.

Детективу очень хотелось поговорить обо всём с Джоном, но он боялся, именно боялся, что тогда доктор оставит его. А Холмс очень страшился того, что вновь станет одиноким и никому ненужным, и именно этот страх заставлял его молчать.

***

\- Джон, ты куда? – удивлённо спросил Шерлок, краем глаза заметив пытающегося улизнуть Уотсона.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь запомнишь, что я работаю по графику, а не только когда подвернётся что-то интересное? – возведя глаза к потолку и улыбнувшись, задал риторический вопрос доктор.   
  
\- Верно, – поджав губы и сложив ладони в своём любимом жесте, ответил Холмс.  
  
\- Пока, Шерлок, – сказал Джон, поцеловав детектива и с улыбкой растрепав его кудри. – Не скучай.

Уотсон ушёл, и Шерлок вновь остался один. Минуты тянулись словно часы, а мир вновь утратил краски и стал скучным. Даже шаги двух пар ног, раздавшиеся на лестнице, не вывели Холмса из состояния апатии.

В гостиную медленно и величественно вплыл Майкрофт, а вслед за ним, улыбаясь, вошёл Лестрад.  
  
-Шерлок, с Днём рождения! – с порога воскликнул инспектор, кинув на колени детектива папку, украшенную маленьким бантиком, которой на вид было лет десять. На поздравление и подарок Шерлок не обратил абсолютно никакого внимания. А самым странным было то, что он совершенно равнодушно отнёсся к появлению брата в своей гостиной.  
  
\- С Днём рождения, Шерлок, – слегка улыбнувшись, произнёс Майкрофт, садясь в кресло Джона и доставая из внутреннего кармана маленькую подарочную коробочку.   
  
\- Что вам двоим от меня надо? – хмуро спросил Холмс-младший, наконец проявив интерес к происходящему.  
  
\- Мы пришли тебя поздравить, – невозмутимо ответило Британское правительство в одном лице.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросил Лестрад. – Ты даже нераскрытым делом двенадцатилетней давности не заинтересовался, это на тебя не похоже.   
  
\- Я в полном порядке! – выкрикнул детектив и, подхватив пальто и шарф, выбежал из квартиры.  
  
\- Может, стоило ему рассказать? – с беспокойством спросил Инспектор.  
  
\- Не думаю, – покачал головой Майкрофт. – Идём, Грег, нам здесь больше делать нечего.

***

Вернувшись домой после несколькочасовой прогулки под Лондонским дождём, Шерлок мечтал лишь о том, чтобы Джон сидел в своём кресле и читал газету. Но вместо этого, открывая дверь, Холмс услышал доносившиеся из гостиной звуки скрипки. Удивлённо посмотрев наверх, он медленно стал подниматься.

Открыв дверь и войдя внутрь, детектив увидел то, что заставило его сердце бешено нестись вскачь – Джон стоял лицом к нему, бережно держа в руках его, Шерлока, скрипку и играл любимую мелодию своего детектива.   
  
\- С Днём рождения, Шерлок, – немного смущённо сказал Уотсон, опустив скрипку.   
  
\- Ты… ты, – потрясённо попытался хоть что-то сказать гениальный Шерлок Холмс.  
  
\- Я хотел сделать тебе необычный подарок, – ещё больше смущаясь, сказал Джон. – А после стольких лет проживания с тобой бок о бок, не сложно было скрыть от тебя то, что я учусь играть на скрипке.  
  
\- Ты все эти месяцы учился играть на скрипке? – удивлённо и вместе с тем облегчённо спросил Шерлок. – И Майкрофт тебе помогал скрыть это от меня?  
  
\- Ага, – виновато подтвердил доктор. – Прости.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джон, – счастливо улыбнулся детектив, приближаясь к Уотсону и целуя его. – Спасибо.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок, – светясь такой же счастливой улыбкой, ответил Джон.  
  
\- Сыграешь ещё?  
  
\- Для тебя, всё, что угодно, Шерлок. Всё, что угодно.


End file.
